Mass notification systems are designed to provide information to people at different locations at substantially the same time. A mass notification system can involve the use of audio and/or visual devices in communicating the information. The information can relate to an emergency (e.g., fire, tornado, hazardous spill) or a non-emergency situation. Some or all of the mass notification system can be located indoors and/or outdoors. A mass notification system can cover a particular geographic area (e.g., a building floor, entire building, a campus, a town) or a number of geographic areas (e.g., a number of towns within a county, a number of buildings owned by a company throughout the country).